Rescuing Horses
by Jolene92
Summary: What might have happened when Amy and Ty went up to the mountains to feed the wild horses if Ty didn't get sick. One-Shot.


We were sitting at the table eating the meal that we'd packed when I heard the horses nickering. "Wait, Ty. Listen." We sat in silence for a few minutes until the horses got closer. It was such an amazing sound. We went outside to see them. They were so beautiful and majestic. It was freezing cold and I leaned into Ty's chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. This felt so comfortable and perfect. I didn't want this to be spoiled but I had to ask Ty what he meant when he said when we couldn't be just friends anymore.

"What did you mean when you said our friendship did not work for you, that you couldn't pretend."

"I… I can't…can't just be your friend. I guess I want to know where I stand not just with you but with everything. I have to start making some choices about what I'm doing with my life."

"Yeah Mallory said you were at a crossroads."

"You know that diploma means a lot to me. It means that I have choices."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Actually I've been talking to Scott. He said I could hangout or intern with him or whatever."

"Ty that's amazing"

"Yeah"

"Well what do you want to do with us?"

"I guess that's up to you"

"Ok. So I know you don't think we can be friends but we are friends right?" I say as I try to hold back tears. "Just we can be more than that. We need to be more then that cause…" I can barely get the words out but if I don't now I never will. "I love you Ty. I always have. Look I know I screwed up more than a few times but I love you so much." I say in one really long breath. I can feel my heart racing and body start to shack as I wait for Ty to respond.

"I love you too."

He placed his hands on my cheeks and brushed some hair away from my eyes and kissed me. We've kissed before but nothing like this. There was so much passion in this kiss. He broke our kiss and ran inside. I stood there just looking around confused about what just happened. Ty came back outside with a few blankets and put them on the porch swing. We sat there and watched the wild ponies. I curled up into Ty's chest and breathed in the air with a mix of Ty's cologne and the fresh mountain air.

Ty and I started to kiss and we were keeping watch other warm. Finally we went inside and got ready for bed. I brought my cute pajamas with horses on them that Lou got me for my birthday last year. I tell Ty to close his eyes while I change but I can feel him watching me and pulled my shirt over my head. Once I was ready for bed Ty was already under the covers with his shirt off.

"Aren't you going to be cold without a shirt on?"

"Nope. I'll have you to keep me warm." He says with a coy smile on his face.

"Ohh really?" I tease him as I go over to the fire to make sure it will last for a while. As I blow on the fire I hear Ty whisper something to him, God she's beautiful. I laugh quietly to myself.

Finally as I snuggled into bed with him I took in his amazing scent once again. I was nearly asleep when Ty started to kiss my neck. He was so sweet but I have a slight feeling that he wanted more. But I've been in love with him for the last two years. Soon I'm in his arms and again shirtless. His strong calloused hands ran over my sides and along my spine. He gently placed hisses all along my neck and he found this spot right under my ear as he kissed me I could feel the blood rushing to my head making me nearly faint.

"Ty wait" I barely let those words escape bit he does.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Nothing is wrong. Just are we going to…?"

"Only if you want… I don't want to push you"

"Ty… I think I want to. I love you"

"I love you too Amy."

"Do you have protection? I wasn't prepared for this"

"Oh no. I don't either."

"Ty I still want you"

"Amy, I... We can't"

"Well should be just go to sleep then?" I am actually a little disappointed that Ty and I can't share our love with each other. He nodded let me fall back into his arms and I was fast asleep.

I woke up to the morning light peering through the windows and the sound of horses. When I looked out Ghost was there with a mare and her foal. I nudge Ty "hey wake up. You have to see this!"

"What is it?" He said with his eyes half open and drool running down his chin.

I jumped on him and whipped away the drool. "Look outside." I jumped off and dragged him out of bed. Ghost brought his family over to us and we pet them gently. It was truly an amazing trip up to the cabin.

Once we got home it wasn't much of a surprise to everyone that Ty and I were together. We were making out on the couch when Mallory and Jake walked in. She leaned over to him and said very loudly, "finally!" We were on our way out to dinner when we stopped on the couch and waited for everyone to show up to the family meeting. Jack walked in and sat down between Ty and me on the couch. Finally Lou, Lisa, and my dad all came in the room.

"So we have a new family matter to discuss." Jack says as he places his hands on mine and Ty's knees. "There will be curfews and no letting this thing distract from your responsibilities either."

"Grandpa please we'll be fine. Can we just go into Maggie's to meet with Soraya, Ashley, and Caleb?"

"Alright. Alright. You too have fun"

We had a great time out in Hudson with everyone but once we got back to Heartland Ty took me up to his loft. We started to really go at it. After so many years of this tension between us it was nice to finally act on it.

"Amy, do you want to continue where we left off last night?"

"Only if you've got something so we're safe."

"I've come prepared this time"

"Then yeah Ty I'd love to make love to you." His hands were roaming around my back and we were really getting into it. I broke away from Ty "you do know that I've never done this before, right?"

He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear "Don't worry. I'll be careful and let me know if it hurts." I nodded into his chest. He gently unzipped my dress and I let it fall to the floor. Ty quickly glanced up and down, a big grin come over his face and I just wanted to hide behind anything I could find or run from embarrassment. But again he wrapped me up in his arms and laid me down on his bed.

"You are the most beautiful women ever Amy Fleming." I lifted his shirt off and we fell into a deep kiss. His strong hands were rough and rubbed the skin on my back raw. I could feel Ty and his excitement through his boxers. I gently unclasped my bra and let it drop off my shoulders. There was a small twinkle in Ty's eyes when I did this. He placed butterfly kisses along my collarbone to my now exposed chest. I shuddered when he took my nipple in his mouth. He sucked on both my nipples so long they were aching and I had a few small bruises on my breasts. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. "Ty please stop teasing my. I just want you." He must not have heard me because he ran his hands down my stomach and along the hem of my panties. He teased me more and made my body throb for him. "Please Ty. I just want you." Again he didn't listen to me; eventually after a few more times of begging him to stop he kissed my lips gently.

"Ok Amy. You're totally sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Ty. I love you!" He leaned over to his night stand and pulled out a box of condoms.

"So you want to put it on or do you want me to?" I hesitated no knowing what to say.

"Umm…"

"Here I'll show you" he takes the condom out of the wrapper and places it in my hand. He covers my hand in his and brings it down to his member. I've been holding my breath since he opened the package. After the condom was on I let out a huge sigh of relief. He straddled me and asked me one last time if I was ok. I nodded slightly. I could feel him entering me. I nearly let out a shriek but once he got a rhythm going I couldn't think straight.

"Ty I'm not sure how much more I can take" I am so tired and dizzy but oddly very relaxed even though my body was quivering. Ty thrust himself in and out of me but I finally couldn't take anymore and I started to cum. My vagina contracted all around Ty and them I felt him cum. Once my body relaxed I fell into Ty's chest all sweaty and warm. I could hear his heart racing extremely fast. We laid there for a while until we were relaxed enough to shower. Once I got out I put on one of Ty's shirts and his boxers and fell asleep waiting for him to come back to bed. When I woke up at three in the morning Ty's are was dropped over me and he pulled some extra blankets over us. I quickly went back to sleep.

The next morning was hard because I was sore, but I am so totally in love with Ty. Ty and I were nearly inseparable from that day on.


End file.
